


I'm Starting to See the Point

by mrandmrhale2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Total Fluff, Wedding, yay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrandmrhale2/pseuds/mrandmrhale2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Emma dance at the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Starting to See the Point

It’s too bloody hot, Killian thought as he loosened his tie. A tie. The mermaid forced him to wear a tie. Just to spite the bloody fish, he undid the top three buttons of his dress shirt. He settled back in his seat with a content sigh, and watched as the dance floor became more and more crowded. 

 

He didn’t do weddings. Milah had never wanted one, and Killian had never seen the point, if he was being honest. He had said so to Eric when the man had walked up to him seven months earlier with a bottle of rum and a guilty smile. 

 

\---------  
“No,” he’d said straight off, waving his hook in Eric’s general direction. “Not a chance, mate.”

 

“Please, Hook, please,” he begged, “Ariel is adamant.”

 

“Tell your goldfish that I’m not the slightest bit interested.”

 

He ground his teeth together, “Watch it, pirate.”

 

“It’s not going to happen.”

 

“She’s not going to take no for an answer. It’s a sea-themed wedding, and you are a sea boat captain. Who better to marry us?”

 

“A talking fish, perhaps? Oh, hold on a moment, that’s the bride.”

 

“Hook.”

 

\---------

 

The reception was in full swing by the time the bride and groom showed up. Their smiles were brilliant, ecstatically happy, and the pure love that the two radiated may have brought a small smile to Killian’s face. True love was a beautiful thing, even to a pirate. 

 

He did not search the crowd for a flash of golden hair when the thought of true love came to mind. It just so happened that at that exact moment, Emma Swan stepped into his line of sight. She looked breathtaking. Well, of course, she always did, but tonight she seemed to glow. Her dress was red, and it clung to her in all the right places. Killian tried to tear his eyes away, but Emma’s head swiveled in his direction, and their gazes locked. She raised an eyebrow, and instead of being embarrassed at being caught staring, he lifted his glass in her direction, before throwing it back in one gulp. She smirked at him, before making her way towards him, her hips swaying and Killian was not staring, he was not-

 

“Enjoying yourself, Hook?” she stood before him, her arms crossed.

 

“I am now,” he spoke into his glass, staring at her with hooded eyes over the rim.

 

She rolled her eyes, and pulled up a chair next to him. They sat together in comfortable silence, watching their friends and family laugh and dance around them. 

 

Killian could sense when Emma glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, and he fought back a smile.

 

“So, Swan-”

 

“My God, Hook, that is not how you dress for a wedding reception.”

 

He chuckled as she narrowed her eyes at his dress pants tucked into leather boots. 

 

“Eric and I had a deal. I would conduct the ceremony if I could dress in whichever way I please.”

 

She stared pointedly at the tie and then looked back at him with raised eyebrows. 

 

“Ariel did not agree to the same deal,” he muttered, pulling at the wretched neckwear to loosen it even more.

 

She laughed, and it was a deep throaty sound that Killian did not hear near enough, and she leaned towards him, “Even pirates have to look respectable sometimes, Killian.” She fixed his tie, taking it off all together before looping it around his neck again.

 

“I don’t really see the point of weddings.” He watched her fix his tie for a moment, before a soft smile inched its way across his lips. “You called me Killian,” he whispered. 

 

She looked up at him briefly, before returning her attention back to the tie, “Yeah, well, that’s your name isn’t it?”

 

He nodded, not speaking again until Emma’s hands moved from his tie to his shirt, and began to button it, “Well, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind, Swan.”

 

She scoffed, but he caught the small smile that escaped before she shot him a patronizing looks. 

 

When she was through fixing him up, the music had slowed, and only a few couples littered the dance floor. The newlyweds were in the center, swaying back and forth as they held each other tight. Snow and Charming were there as well, along with Rumple and Belle. Killian risked a glance at Emma, to find her staring across the room, where Neal was chatting with Mulan. She didn’t seem bothered, but when she looked from him to the dance floor and back again, he understood. 

 

“Would you like to dance, Swan?”

 

She looked at him in shock, “What? Seriously?”

 

“It’s an easy question.”

 

She stuttered about for a moment, searching for something to say. Before she could come up with a response, Killian grabbed her hand, and pulled her up. She didn’t say anything, just stared at him with wide eyes as he led her towards the dance floor. He drew her closer to him, by wrapping his arms around her back. His hook rested gently on her hip. She wound her arms around his neck belatedly, her eyes still wide with surprise. 

 

“Don’t look so stunned,” he chuckled. The danced for a while, Emma relaxing more as the seconds passed by. “As far as weddings go, this is a nice one.”

 

She smiled at him, her arms tightening a bit around his neck, “I thought you didn’t see the point of them.”

 

Killian smiled at her, and it was big and brilliant- and not unlike Eric’s had been earlier. He pulled Emma impossibly closer, and leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Maybe I’m beginning to.”


End file.
